love hurts
by SadGirl91
Summary: KIKYO AND SESSHOMARU STORY!, i aint gonna spoil it, you have to read it, first couple chapters are short then they get long, i hope everybody enjoys them. NOT FOR KAGOME FANS SORRY
1. Chapter 1

i dont own any of the characters, i would be sooo happy if i did but i only own the plot which is still unknown to me. please R&R my first story ^.^ so please be kind

The beautiful young miko kikyo watch as she saw her ex lover Inuyasha kiss Kagome, tears daring to come out of her dark

brown eyes which almost seem black.

_'why her'_ she though bitterly as she keep watching them from a close by hill. 'i would die for _you'_ she once again thought

refusing to look away but did once she notice Inuyasha wrapping his long arms around her waist and kagome wrapping her arms

around hes neck.

"i love you Kagome !" Inuyasha shouted once he pulled away from the kiss to busy noticing the school girl infront of him to

notice or even sense Kikyo.

Kikyo closed her eyes for a moment as if it was only a dream,a horrible dream, that she would wake up soon and her and half

breed would be together again but she knew better. once she opened her eyes again looked at the young couple as they started

to kiss again.

_'it's not fair'_ the powerful miko thought as she remember how she unfair life was to her. she had to suffer while the Kagome

girl had it easy.

Not being able to take it anymore more she stood up grabbing her bow and arrow, part of her wanted to shoot the girl wearing

the lime green mini skirt, but knowing that Inuyasha would never forgive her if she did that, so she just walked away her

long ebony hair that was tied but a singal white ribbion moved in the wind along with her.

Unknown to the miko some body was watching her the entire time. _'Kikyo...'_ they thought as they keep watching her til she was

out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

kikyo sign as she keep on walking thru the dirty road, she closed her dark brown eyes as the image of inuyasha and kagome kissing eachother appear.

once again the miko that looked no older than 20 yrs sign deeply as she open her eyes that seem like an endless void, showing not even a singal sign of hope,sadness,love, or even anger.

Some of her soul collecters came started to come, one through the forest trees that stand proudly a few feet away from her, the wide of the path no bigger than 4 yards.

Another of her snake like soul collecter arrive by flying through the night sky holding but a singal shiny soul.

They try to hand it over to their mistress that just keep on walking, her tiny feet barely tounching the cold ground beneath her as she coutined to walk in a steady pace.

_'why did he should her?_ ' she thought sadly, not even noticing that her only friends were beside her, that same thought keep going through her mind since the pass two weeks.

Feeling the cold snake creature touching her left hand she looked down at it, as it still hold the lost maiden soul.

"im not hungry " she said emotionless,looking back at the dark road infront of her, the only light was the stars and moon.

a soft breeze pass as the trees started to move she stop right in track as her soul collecters flew away into the night sky letting go of the souls.

"who's there" kikyo said in a demanding tone but nothing, she sign once again knowing that no demons were there but she hope deep inside of her, so she wouldnt have to think about the people that hurted her.

but it was to late the thought of all of them came to mine, her younger sister who she loves and adored forgot her when kagome came into her life, her village, who she protected with her life, and inuyasha...the man she loves and broked her heart to millions of pieces.

_'why cant anyone love me?_' she thought bitterly as she countined to walk once again throught the lonely road. _'i guess i've always been alone...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Jaken keep on complaining on why did he's master wanted to follow the dead miko, he just couldnt understand.

they been following for almost a month, and still he's master lord Sesshomaru havent talked to her or even made face contact.

Rin started laughing as she keep skipping around on the dirt path bear footed.

"silly Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru said that she was the only one the could kill the evil meanie Naraku" said Rin with a wide smile.

Jaken rolled he's eyes then said in a harsh tone "Lord Sesshomaru never said the word meanie, he doesnt you commom words like you do" he keep on follwing he's lord that was a few yards infront of them.

he's small green feet touching the cold ground, as the little raven hair girl started to laugh.

"jaken dont be upset, today is a wonderful day" she said cheerful.

"what's so wonderful about it" said jaken in he's usual harsh tone, as he keep on wondering why he's lord would even bring this human girl along, she did nothing but waste time.

"well..." said Rin with a smile as she took a breath and started to talk again "the sun in shining, there isnt any clouds, no demons have even tried to attack us, a perfect day to pick up flowers and make flower hats"

"stupid girl" jaken mummble under he's breath.

_'where is the miko going?'_ thought Sesshomaru as he coutined to walk, ignoring the rest of the group behind him.

he closed he's eyes for a moment as he remember the day he's baka brother broke her heart.

**~flash back~**

**Sesshomaru watch as he miko grab her bow and arrow and walked away, he was sure that she was going to kill the girl from the future.**

**_'why didn't she killed her' _he thought as he rose a brow slightly as he countined to watch her until she was out of sight, he then walked to were he's brother and the kagome girl were kissing.**

**_'what did the miko ever see in that stupid half breed brother of mine?"'_ he once again thought bitterly, he looked back at to wear the miko went of to.**

**_'she deserves better than that mutt' _sesshomaru thought to himself, the miko he secertly admire been thru hell and back, who couldnt admire that, kikyo went to thru so much as a human losing her mother at a early age and having to take care of her younger sister, and being a mother and father to that little girl that was only 3 months old.**

**Having her freedom taken away from her, when she became a priestess.**

**she couldnt show any emotions she could never be weak, she had to pratice and kill demons that wanted to village or the jewel of 4 souls.**

**Maybe that's why he admire her, he knew how that felt, he was a powerful demon and was never able to show weakeness and since he was a lord he never could do anything like other demons could, part of him felt left out when he was young, he had to see other demons play when he had to pratice and learn this about he's soon to be land.**

**when he first heard of her, he thought she wouldnt be able to see she was only a human, but she was stronger than she looked, it surpised him, what what suprised him more what that she fell in lnuyasha, and the she died to follow him in death.**

**he started to walk away to get the rest of he's group that was in the village gathering items they might need.**

**~flach back over~**

_'no wonder the low life Naraku wants her '_ thought the lord of the western land bitter as he countined to follow her scent, he could tell that her scent was getting weaker everyday.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold breeze hit Kikyo's body as she watch the night sky, it was peaceful towards her in way, there was nobody there

that she could scense, but as she watch the stars her thoughts became depressing.

_'why am i still here?,_ i don't have a reason to be here anymore' she thought sadly as she countined to stare at the stars,

she did not move from the place she stood as the wind hit her body again, the miko didn't seem to notice or even care

how cold it was.

after a moment she looked at the ground behind her, she finally realize that she was at the edge of a cliff.

_'I had two reasons to come back...to kill that baster Naraku which i already did...and to have Inuyasha again...but that_

_seems like a dream'_ she thought as she looked back at the stars once again. **(i know he was alive in the last chap, but time passed by **

**and ****she killed him with the help everybody, like 2 weeks back, sorry if it gets confusing, that's why I'm only putting the main detail **

**and ****not alot**).

she laugh softly as she smile "you remind of inuyasha in a way" she said as dropped her bow and arrows to her side, not

even paying attachion that some of her arrows fell off the cliff and into the darkness ground.

"inuyasha...your just like that stars in a way...no matter how much you want to have them and hold it in your arms it will

always be out of reach..." she closed her eyes as she was about to take a step forward to fall when she felt somebody grab

her from her upper arm.

she turned around quicky to see amber eyes staring down at her, she recongize him as being Inuyasha's older brother

Sesshomaru.

She was about to say something when he lean forward and capture her soft lips with he's own.

Kikyo's eyes widen in shock, this was her first kiss, and it was with her ex lover's brother, once the miko recover from

shock she was about to respond when he lean back and stare at the female infront of him.

Sesshomaru turn towards were he's slave Jaken and Rin made camp, he started to walk in a normal pace as the wind blow, he's

emotionless expression never leaving he's face.

'that was my first kiss' she though as she touch where the demon lord just kissed her a moment ago, she looked at him,

part of her wanted to tell him to ask why he did that but part of her didn't want to know.

"why!" she yelled in curousie since he was still visable from where she stood.

Lord Sesshomaru stopped walking away from the undead priestess, but he still didn't look at her.

"because you deserve better than my worthless idoit of a brother, he lost a great thing "said Sesshomaru as he then turn to

see her, she still stood at the edge as watched him.

"I'm not even alive, how can anyone love me" she said upset, she didn't want to sound like she was putting herself down,

but it was the truth.

"miko dont pity your self to much, you would be surpise if you knew who loves you right now, even thought your dead, I admit love

hurts...but that's when your not with the one your meant to be with"

Kikyo seem shock at th lords word, he didn't even have he's usualy emotionless tone like he always seem to have, instead he sounded like

more like a human.

"and whom may i ask loves me right now" she ask, part of her thought it was him part of her wanted to be him.

Sesshomaru smirk at her "you'll just have to follow me and find out Kikyo" he said as he turn to walk away, the miko found

herself smiling abit as she bend to pick up her bow and arrows and ran to catch up to the demon lord.

"you know miko...there is alot of stars out there but...there is only one moon" he said as he glanced at her.

she looked at him and was confuse for a moment then realize the cresent moon on he's forehead and she smiled.

"and would the person that loves me, have a moon...a cresent moon" she said as they keep walking thru the trees.

"might" was all Sesshomaru said smirking but stop once they got back to camp were they found Rin sleeping near the fire

sound asleep, and Jaken sleeping on the other side.

** (should i end it here? idk you tell me cuz i could put one with my sessXkik, i'll end it for now and if u want anther chap i'll add another later on )**


	5. Chapter 5

Soul- hey im gonna keep on writing more since **kyouochan **asked me to, so i hope you enjoy it ^.^

Sesshomaru looked down at the female laying her head on he's chest as she slept, her raven black hair loose for the first

time since she join the group a few days ago.

he ran he's fingers thought her long shiny hair as he stared at her for a few seconds then at the rest of he's group who

were sound asleep from a long day.

Rin and Jaken fell asleep right next to eachother, jaken as always holding the two head stick in one of he's hands as he

keep mummbling something about hating humans.

The lord rolled he's amber eyes as he then stared at the miko again, this time he put he's fluff over her slim body to keep her warm.

_'I'm not going to make the same as my brother' _he thought as he keep running he's fingers thought her hair, which just

made her get closer to him.

a small smile appear on he's day as he record the day they sent together today.

**~flashback~**

**Jaken keep complaining on how on earth he's master wanted to be with a human...a miko...a undead human miko, which**

**just cost him lumps on he's head and brusies on he's face, after all the abuse he decided to stay quite as Sesshomaru sat**

**down under a large tree which gave him plenty of shade and a great view to watch Kikyo and Rin play.**

**After an hour and a half, Kikyo went to sit next to the lord of the Western land.**

**"she has alot of energy to play" Kikyo said wearing a soft smile of her face, it wasn't like when he saved her 3 days**

**ago,were it was a palish white, now it had more color, he made sure that as was getting enough souls everyday**.

**Sesshomaru nodded at her as he wrap an arm around her to bring her closer to him making her smile wider, but before**

**he could lean down and kiss her forehead, Rin came along slipping happily.**

**"Rin is happy Rin has a daddy and a mommy now" she said as she sat between them both.**

**"I'm happy too" said Kikyo as she looked at the little girl then at Sesshomaru who jus looked away. **(they havent mated but

he told he's group he's with her now).

**Jaken wanted to say something about demons and undead people shouldnt be together but he didn't want to die, so instead he remain quite.**

**"could you please sing to us, mommy" said Rin with her big brown eyes.**

**Kikyo nodded, she couldnt say 'no' the girl who accpeted her for who she was.**

**"yeah!" shouted Rin happy as she waited for Kikyo to start, Sesshomaru wanted to hear the miko sing aswell since he never heard her sing before.** (ok i looked up a song fast and i hope you guys like it)

_**"If I told you it was all meant to be,**_

_**Would you believe me**_

_**Would you agree**_

_**It's almost that feeling that we met before**_

_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**_

**_When I tell you love has come here and now_" she sang as Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of he's eyes, part of**

**him wanted to smile but he knew he shouldnt somebody could have been watching.**

**"_A moment like this_**

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**_

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." _Kikyo looked at her new found love as she keep on singing, Jaken's**

**eyes widen in shock, never in a million years he would have believe that a human can sing so well.**

_**"Could this be the greatest love of all**_

_**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**_

_**So let me tell you this**_

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_" The miko stopped singing as Rin smile softly.**

**"that was amazing!" she shouted in joy as she then looked at the lord who was pretending to look at the sky, "wasn't it**

**daddy" said Rin.**

**"it was" said Sesshomaru emotionless as he then looked at the girl then at Kikyo.**

**~flashback over!~**

_'i will never want to lose you, since i waited a lifetime for a moment like this'_ thought Sesshomaru as he closed he's eyes

for a while, to sleep.

soul- should inuyasha come in the next chap?should he want Kikyo back? review and tell me your ideas. and also i know my grammer isnt awsome, never said it was XP


	6. Chapter 6

**soul- thanks to every body that review ^.^ it means alot to me, thats why im trying to update everytime i can., also im writing another kik and sess, its called "we're brothers, now pick", but i need ideas on what should happen on that one, like i have the some of the plot in my head but just to get it like that.**

There was tension in the air as the girl from the future and the half breed agru.

"Why?!" Kagome yelled angry, tears daring to fall as she stare into Inuyasha's eyes, if anybody was there they would have

been staring, but it was only them two in a open feild.

im sorry Kagome" said Inuyasha abit upset as he looked at her.

"Why can't you love me!" she said as more tears started to form.

"cause...i dont love you" said Inuyasha feeling guilty as Kagome started to cry, she shook her head abit, it cause to mess up her black hair.

"then who" said Kagome, part of her hoping it wouldnt be Kikyo, she hated the priestess more than anything in the world, why should

Kikyo have Inuyasha's love.

"you know who" said Inuyasha as he stood a few feet away from her the girl crying.

"dont love her" said Kagome betweem the sobs, then countined "please love me"

"i cant love you, i cant force myself, i thought i could love you at first and that's why i told you that i love you, when i

did you seem so happy and you said it back, but in the back of my mind, when i kissed you, i keep thinking of..." before he

was about to say her name Kagome interupped.

"dont say her name please!" shouted kagome as she fell on her knees.

"im sorry Kagome, but i love Kikyo, not you" said Inuyasha, he felt bad for making the female cry but he had to tell her the

truth, he couldnt be with her if he didnt love her, it wasnt fair, for any of them.

"but i could give you a family, im alive, you can never have that with her" said Kagome as she still cry, but she couldnt bring herself to

look at the guy with silver long hair.

"i plan on using the jewel of 4 souls to bring her back, i already told the hag i was going to use it, dont try and stop me, cause i would do

anything to be with Kikyo" said Inuyasha, as he turn to walk away.

"please no!" shouted kagome in pain as she looked at he's back, Inuyasha wearing he's usual clothing.

"i have to...i love her" said Inuyasha as he left, ignoring the pleas of Kagome, and started walking to find Kikyo.

_'Kikyo...we will be together again'_ thought Inuyasha detrement, as walked back to the village to get things he might need to find her.

Soul- i hope you like it ^.^ , and please read other of my stories i have 7 in total my dream is to have 10 ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soul-sorry it took me long, like i said no plot making it up as i go along .' i really should write my ideas down and make a plot. but whats the fun in that ^.^ also please review and sorry if its short, cuz one i write it i updated it with out thinking of anything else. **_

"Don't worry about me,Sesshomaru" said Kikyo as she stare at the man infront of her.

"hmmp, i never said i was worry" was all the demon lord said as he turn he's head slightly to the side, in reality he was

abit worry, the miko wanted to go to the next village alone to get herbs, and it would take her 2 days to get there.

the raven hair sign, knowing he wouldnt admit it, but she knew him well in the month and a half that she's been traveling

with him.** (i didnt know if it should be longer)**

"fine" she said and was about to turn and walk away to the dirt path that would lead her to the next village, but she felt

somebody grab her arm.

Kikyo turn her head to see Sesshomaru holding her upper arm.

"Jaken should go" he said as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

She smiled "he needs a break, and besides he wouldn't know what herbs to pick" she said softly at the guy she grew to

love.

"we could all go together" he said, he's voice calm as he lower he's hand on her arm until he was holding her hand.

"Sesshomaru..." she started as she looked at the open feild infront of the village, yet nobody even dare to ask why a demon

lord was traveling with a priestss, "look at Rin, she loves it here and i dont want her to be sad on leaving so soon"

Sesshomaru sign deeply and closed he's golden eyes, knowing that the miko was stobborn.

The miko used her other hand and put it softly on the demon king's cheek.

he open them and saw her smiling softly at him.

"i will be alright, and i will return to you, and the faster i leave...the faster i will return" said Kikyo as her dark brown

eyes locked with he's golden once.

"be safe" he said calmly as ge let go of her hand softly.

"ok" she said and hugging him, but knowing he wouldnt hug back, she let go and waved at Rin, who waved back then

started playing the other kids again.

Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru again "I'll be back in 2 days " she said as he nodded.

The demon lord watch the miko turn and walk away from him.

**'go and run to her, tell her you love her and hold her tight' **said he's heart , as she was still in view

'don't what would people say about you, the great demon lord loving a miko, a undead miko' said he's pride as she was

getting farther away.

**'you shouldnt care what they say, you love her, you did since the day you met her, you want to be with her forever**' said

the lord's heart.

'what does love have to do with it?, you just need a bed buddy and come on she hasnt even given you any' said

Sesshomaru's pride agru, as Kikyo was farther than before and barely came to view.

**'but how would you feel, if you never got to see her again?, when you wake up alone like you did 2 months ago how**

**would you feel if Kikyo never comes back'** said he's heart.

Sesshomaru closed he's eyes for a moment and when he open them, Kikyo was out of signt.

**'what if she falls in love with another guy' **agru he's heart

"Kikyo...i love you...be safe and come back soon" he whisper to himself but part of him hoping, she would hear it, but sadly she didnt.

soul-please review and inuyasha is coming next chapter ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

_**soul-thanks for everybody that review and sent the nice messages, i was even going to stop write the stories,cuz i was getting some that were to mean in my inbox. and if you want me to countine please review it means alot to me.**_

Kikyo looked at the sky above her and notice that it was gettiing to dark to travel, she sign as she was kneeling of the soft

grass,she then looked down as the basket that the village gave her for helping around, it was abit more than half way full.

_'well it took all day to finch and gather everything' _she thought as she stood up and dust some of the grass that got on her

clothing.

the miko bend down and grab the basket and looked at sky once again as the sky seem to be a pinkish organe 'he won't be mad

that it took a day longer, would he?' she thought as she remember, she got in the village two days ago, but couldnt pick herb

since the villagers need her healing powers and that took all morning and noon and she was going to try to pick the herbs in

the night by a few rat demon attack.

the day afterwards, it turn out some of the rat demons attack a man and a boy and she had to heal them since she was a miko

after all, and once she thought she was done, it turns out the demons had some posion in them and it pass to the 2 people.

she spent the whole day healing them.

"Im sure he wouldnt mind" Kikyo told herself with a small smile on her pale face as she looked around the open feild of

beauful herbs and flowers.

she was about to start walking towards the village to tell them she was leaving, but stop as she started feeling abit light

headed.

_'once i leave, i have to remember to eat'_ she thought since she hasnt eatens since she left Sesshomaru 3 days ago.

she started walking again with holding her basket in one face and her bow and arrows in the other, she knew she would pass

out if she doesn't eat soon.

"Kikyo!" her heard some body yelled from behind her.

_'please, dont let it be him' _she thought as she tried to ignore it and thought she image it, but she heard her name being

called again.

she turn around to see Inuyasha running toward her, she felt her heart breaking again slowly.

"what do you want Inuyasha" she said trying to sound mad but she couldnt.

Inuyasha ignore her question as he hugged her, making her eyes widen in shock and also her dropping the basket.

"im sorry" he said as he let her go and bend down to pick them up, which shocked her even more.

_'he isnt being rude, he's...change somehow_ ' she thought as she bend down to grab her basket.

"you dont have to, its ok like that" she said as she tried to aviod eye contact, as she started to remember him and Kagome

kissing.

"but i want to" he said as he cupped her chin with he's hand as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

"why are you here...why dont you go back to that girl" said Kikyo as she looked into he's golden eyes.

"cause i dont love her, i dont wanna be with her. i tried to make myself love her and i couldnt, i only love you" said

Inuyasha in a serious tone.

"inuyasha..." was all Kikyo was about to say when she faint.

"Kikyo!" he yelled as he grabbed her before she hit the ground.

he was about to rush to the village but before he got the chance, her soul collecters came with souls in their hands,

dropping the shiny balls into their maiden.

he saw as she was getting some color, he then gentle layed her on the soft grass, putting her head on he's laps.

'dont leave me, dont die...'he thought as she rememebr she was already dead and also the he has the jewel.

the halfbreed sign deeply, knowing after this everything would be different, just as he was about to wish he remember he once

told her he would become human for her.

"i cant turn human, since i could protect you more in this form, but in what ever form im in, i will always love you" he

whisper as her body abost the souls of lost maidens.

he sign holding the jewel of 4 souls in he's hands "i wish that.. you would with be alive again, i wish that you had your own

soul, and you could be happy" he said as the jewel started to glow a light pink and then it turn bighter and glow more.

**~~~~~~*~~~~~~~**

_'where is she'_ thought an annoyied demon prince as Rin and jaken followed him.

**'**_she said 2 days!, not 3 almost 4!"_ Sesshomaru thought as he keep on walking and looked at the sky.

It was no longer a pinkish organe, but a dark blue fulled with alot of stars.

"why do we have to go for her, she said she would came back" asked Jaken in a high tone.

"because daddy and Rin are worry about mommy" said Rin as she was skipping.

"worry why? she's dead she cant die" said Jaken and stopped walking as he notice he's lord sent him a death glare.

"Im sorry my lord, i didnt mean to say it, it was an accident" said jaken as he was on he's knees begging for forgiveness.

Sesshomaru sign as he looked at the rode infront of him, then as the sky which reminded him of Kikyo.

_'kikyo...please be safe, i'll be wwith you soon'_ thought Sessomaru as he keep on walking.

_**'maybe she found somebody else'**_ said something inside of him that sent shivers thought out he's body.

_**soul-please review!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**soul- here you go another chapter ^.^ , but im also running out of ideas for my stories, i need help and im not ashame to ask for it.**_

Once Sesshomaru reached the village, he stop and sniff the air from the enternce, Rin and Jaken behind him like always.

"stay here" he said coldly as he couldnt feel her sent of herbs and roses.

"ok" both Rin and Jaken said as they watch their Lord leave, people moving out of he's way.

"jaken..." said the little girl to the green demon as she still looked at the demon she learn to see as a father, then at the clear morning sky.

"what?" said Jaken, he's tone different from before it wasnt as if he was annoy...it sounded abit empty.

"why do i feel like something bad is going to happen" said Rin as she looked at the toad demon with a frown.

"i dont know...but i feel it also" said the green demon, as their Lord was out of sight.

_'maybe i shouldn't have let her come here all by herself'_ thought the demon lord as he tried to sniff for her again, but it seem useless, he's been sniffing for 10 mintues and still couldn't have her. _'maybe she went back to the other village' _but he knew he would have coght her scent.

he sign, knowing there was only thing he could do, he grab a random person by their next and pin them to wall, some villagers stop and saw but didnt say a word in fear.

"where's Kikyo" said Sesshomaru annoyed as the guy he was holding by the neck seem terrifed.

"i dont know who that is" said the village guy scared, fearing that he could get killed, before he even started a family.

Sesshomaru growled "where is the miko" he said while glaring at the person he hand held in he's hand.

the guy pointed to a hut in the far side.

"she better be there or you would be dead in moments" said the Lord of the western lands as he dropped the guy and headed towards the tent.

Kikyo open her eyes and notice she was inside a hut.

"what am i doing here" she said calmly as she began to rase her body to a sitting form.

"i brought you here" said a male's voice behind her, she turn and saw Inuyasha.

"why..." Kikyo said as he moved closer to her.

"because i love you and want to be with you, thats why i used the jewel to bring you back to life" said Inuyasha as he sat infront of her.

Her dark brown eyes widen in shock that she didnt feel him embracing her.

_'im human now'_ she thought as she found her hugging Inuyasha back, she could feel it, her heart beating with her body. she smiled slightly as she looked at the silver hair guy infront of her.

"thank you Inu.." she wasnt able to finch her sentence, since Inuyasha pressed he's lips on hers.

just then they heard body growl loudly.

Inuyasha pulled away from he's love, both of them notice Sesshomaru standing there.

"get out!" yelled Inuyasha annoyed as he was still embracing Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru..."Kikyo whisper, but he turn and walked out the hut.

Kikyo parted from Inuyasha's embrace and got up.

"Kikyo?" said inuyasha confuse as he stared at her.

she looked at him with her big dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said then left the hut as looked around from where she stood trying to find another demon with silver hair.

'_there_' she thought as she saw him walking away, people moving quickly out of he's way.

she ran up to him and put a hand on he's shoulder, "Sesshomaru..." she said softly.

he turn around and looked at her, he's eyes red from anger, she quickly took her hand off him.

"how could you betray me, you flithy wretch" he said coldly.

Her eye's widen in shock, "what are you talking about" Kikyo said confuse as she looked at the man she grew to love.

"and you still act stupid even though I saw you" he said even more annoyed.

"Sesshomaru, it's not what you think, i could explain" plea the raven hair female.

"keep it. i dont want to know how you fuck the low life of a half breed" he said with a low growl.

Kikyo took a step back abit afraid, "i didn't..."

"save it, he's scent is all over you, your just another whore" he said coldly as tears started to form in Kikyo's eyes.

she was about to say something, when they both heard Inuyasha yelling Kikyo's name.

"go to him you slut, he's the one you wanted anyways, i was just the replacement" said Sesshomaru as he turn and started walking away.

"kikyo are you ok?" asked Inuyasha once he reached her, he cupped her chin and made her look up at him.

"kikyo..." the half breed said in a whisper as he used he's clothing to wipe some of the tears that were rolling down her face.

"Inuyasha..." said the sad miko as she hugged him tight, he hugged her back with another thought in he's mind.

_' i cant believe she used me, i was just the replacement for the stupid brother'_ thought Sesshomaru as he started to see the enterance of the village, Rin and Jaken still there.

"where's mommy?" Rin asked him, once she saw him but he walked back her and started to walk out the village with out another word.

Rin and Jaken exchange looks as they followed their lord soonly after.

_'i cant believe it, i thought she loved me, like i love her...'_ thought Sesshomaru as he keep on walking, but stoped once he reached a open feild full of bellflowers.

he fell on he's knees and sign deeply, _'Kikyo...I'm sorry....please come back to me...we need you...i need you' _he thought saddly as the toad demon and the little human girl watch their master.

**_soul- this was so sad...well to me it was, any ideas tell me please!!!!!!!!!, and also R&R ^.^ _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Soul-yeah another chapter ^.^ please review when you finch reading T.T im begging you. -gets on knees- plea...when was the last time somebody clean the floors? .'_**

Kikyo sign as she looked up at the cloudy sky, she shiver abit as the cold breeze hit her human body.

_'where could he be?_' she thought as she keep on walking along the path, the miko has been looking for the demon lord for over 3 days now.

_'Sesshomaru'_ she thought sadly as she remember he's name, she could remember everything about him, the way he's long silver hair blew when it was windy, or how it moved when he moved, the way he would look at her with he's golden eyes that she got so used to, the way he fought in battle, he never even left out a singel emotion when he was about anybody...only when he was with her.

The miko sign once again as she started to get sader by just remembering the simple things he would do, he ment so much to her, he was enough for her to even stop loving Inuyasha and let him be.

**~flashback~**

**"kikyo,please stop tearing" said the younger silver hair demon as he still had Kikyo in he's arms, but the miko didn't say a word to him.**

**"if that baster brother of mine harm you, tell me and i would kill him, i would go and kill him right now" said Inuyasha in a serious tone.**

**Kikyo rose her head slightly as she looked at he's golden eyes, she couldnt believe what she saw for a moment, those was the way Sesshomaru would look at her, it was seroius with a deeper meaning.**

**"I'll be...fine" she said as she laid her head on he's chest.**

**"Kikyo...i want you to be my mate" said Inuyasha as completely forgetting of the other villagers that were there.**

**The miko looked up at him again, "Inuyasha..." she said softly as she started but he shook he's head.**

**"you dont have to answer me now, I'll give you time to think about it" he said as he looked into her dark brown eyes.**

**The raven hair miko shook her head slightly, "i dont need time to answer this" she said as she started to get out of he's embrace.**

**He looked at her, she seem different from before.**

**"Inuyasha...I can't be your mate, I'm sorry" she said as she got out of he's embrace, it wasn't like it used to be, before they seem so warm and now they felt somewhat empty.**

**"I dont understand, isnt this what you always wanted...isnt this what WE always wanted" he said confuse and abit hurt.**

**"it was, but that was back then" said Kikyo as she looked at the man she once love.**

**"dont tell me that their is somebody else" he plead as he grab her hands in he's own.**

**"Im sorry to say but their is" Kikyo said as she saw the hurt expression on the half demons face.**

**"can't you stop caring about him, and be with me" he said, as he felt he's heart break.**

**"I can't...maybe if you asked me two months ago...i would have, but I'm in love with this person" she said.**

**Inuyasha looked down_, 'is this how they felt when they saw me with the __other' _thought the silver hair half demon.**

**Kikyo slip her hands away from him slowly.**

**"do..do i know him?" Inuyasha asked as he still looked at the floor.**

**Kikyo nodded abit, "yes" was all she said.**

**"who is he" Inuyasha said as he looked at her, tears started to form.**

**"Sesshomaru" said Kikyo as she saw him flitch.**

**"my brother?" _said_ Inuyasha in disbelieve, as he saw Kikyo nod.**

**"why" was all Inuyasha was about to ask, why he's brother of all people.**

**"i can't explain it" said the human miko as she looked at where she and the great demon lord just agru, hours ago.**

**Inuyasha looked at her as tears rolled down he's face.**

**"I'll do whatever it takes for you to love me again, ask anything of me" Inuyasha plead.**

**Kikyo shook her head, " i cant ask you to do that Inuyasha" she said.**

**"ask it's ok, really i dont mind" he said as tears keep coming out of he's eyes, "please be with me, you dont even have to love me, just please dont leave me, i love you so much"**

**"Inuyasha...i cant, Im sorry" Kikyo said and turn to walk away, leaving a crying silver hair demon.**

**~end of flashback~**

rain started to hit Kikyo's body as she keep looking for the demon that she loves.

_'Sesshomaru, please come back to me' _she thought as she left the woods she was in and enter a open feild, to find only flowers and herbs.

She sign as she walked throught the feild, memories keep popping up on her head, of when she would be in feilds with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken.

**Soul-please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**soul- i hope everybody likes it ^.^ , oh and i have some kikyo stories if you want to read them, also some are cross overs . Kikyo rules XD**_

Kikyo was laying down the soft green grass, her eyes remain close as she keep thinking about the demon lord that she hasnt seen in over 2 months.

_'when am I ever going to see you again?'_ she thought as she opened her eyes slowy, to see the clear light blue sky.

The miko started sitting up, as her eyes never left the slight of the calm sky.

_' i would gladly give up my life to see you again'_ she thought sadly, as she started to hear soft foot feets running towards her, she quickly grab her bow and arrow, that were at her side, she turn to see a young girl about 6 years of age.

Kikyo put her things down, and waite for the little girl to reach her.

"Lady Kikyo, I'm sorry to interuppt you, but their is a demon in the village" said the girl with big blue eyes.

Kikyo quickly got up hearing this, and grab her weapons, as she started to walk to the village, the young girl rush at her side.

"The demon isn't attacking...but i was started that he would" said the girl, as she looked up at the beautiful miko.

"I understand" said Kikyo with a warm smile, as she stoped and patted the girl's head.

The girl smile as Kikyo started to walk to the village again, the young girl with blue eyes quickly grab the raven hair lady's hand.

Kikyo looked at the girl from the corner of her eyes for a moment, then back at the grass path, as they walked calmly to the village.

Once they were a few feet away from the enterences, the little girl stop as she was still holdong onto Kikyo's hand, Kikyo looked at her abit confuse, "are you ok?" she asked concearn.

The girl nodded with a smile, "yes,Lady Kikyo, i was just thinking how lucky we are to have you here to help us...demons used to attack us alot since we were a weak village but now they don't, thanks to you"

Kikyo smiled back at the 6 year old, "It's my pleasure, little one" she said and was about to start walking again to find the demon, but the little girl pugged Kikyo's hand from where the little girl stood.

Kikyo looked back at the little girl, who was looking down for a second, "Lady Kikyo...would you please stay with us...forever" said the girl as she looked into Kikyo's eyes.

The miko's eyes widen in pure shock, "what..." said the raven hair lady in shock.

"please lady Kikyo!, i beg of you please stay with us.... with me" she said as tears started to form, "i dont have a mother...and before you came along...I felt so alone" said the young girl as she tighten the hold she hand on the miko's hand and wiped the tears with her other hand.

Kikyo kneeled down at her as she wiped the rest of the tears, "shhhh little one, dont cry" said the miko calmly as the girl soon stoped and looked at the lady she's grown to love as a mother.

"please stay with me here" said the young little girl with light brown hair.

Kikyo nodded, "ok I will, Orihime" said the miko with a small smile.

"promise" said Orihime with a tiny smile on her pale face, as she still hold the raven hair lady's hand.

"yes, I promise" said Kikyo, seeing that the gil with blue eyes smiel wide.

"oh thank you mommy!" said she as she hugged Kikyo.

"your welcome" said the miko, hugging the little girl back.

_'It's not like Sesshomaru and i would met anything soon...or that he would let me explain' _thought the raven hair as she felt something warm inside her. she always wanted to be a mom but never thought that she would be able.

"oh look mommy, that's the demon right there" said Orihime as she let go of Kikyo and pointed, Kikyo quickly turn and saw Sesshomaru.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_'i can't believe we're out of supplies again"_ thought the lord of the western lands, with Jaken and Rin following close behind with a few bags in there hands.

"isnt this fun" said a cheerful Rin with a wide smile.

"no" was all the toad demon said.

'why do they always have to agru' he thought as he keep on walking, people moving out of he's way.

he could hear people whisper, _'should we get the miko?'_ and_ 'why is a little girl following him'_, He ignore tham all.

"but do you know what would make this more fun, if mommy Kikyo was here" said Rin and quickly cover her mouth.

both her and Jaken stopped walking, fearing that their lord would get mad, but he didn't he just kept on walking.

_'he most have not heard'_ thought Jaken as they both signed in relief.

_'why did they have to bring her up again'_ thought the powerful demon as he sign slightly.

He was walking towards the enterence, when he heard, 'oh look mommy, that's the demon right there' he's eye's widen in shock to see Kikyo.

_**'kikyo...'**_ he thought.

_**'Sesshomaru...'**_ kikyo thought.

_**~*~*~*~***_

**_Soul- omg what would happen next X.X i dont even know, i might stop 'we're brothers,now pick' since it doesnt seem like anybody is reading it, and also please review Xp_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Soul- well this is the last chapter, so i hope everybody liked the story, i remember when i wanted to stop it in chapter 4, but I want to thank everybody that told me not to, and gave me a reason to keep on writing til this chapter ^.^_**

_'how come i didnt smell her scent'_ thought Sesshomaru as he still looked at her, he sniffed abit, _'her scent...it was different now it smells like villana now'_ he thought.

"mommy, are you ok" said Orihime, as she pugged the miko's hand.

Kikyo looked down at the girl, "yes...I'm fine" she said calmly as she stood up, holding the little girls hand gentlely.

Thr girl with big blue eyes nodded and then looked back at the dog demon, "would he attack us, mommy?" she asked

_'mommy?' _thought Sesshomaru as he looked at the little girl, holding the raven beautys hand.

"no, little one" said Kikyo as she stared at Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Orihime nodded slightly, as she hid behind the miko.

"would you go get some spicies for me, so I can make us something to eat later" Kikyo said calmly as she was still looking at the Lord of the western lands.

"Of course mommy" said the little 6 year old with a smile, and skipped away feeling abit happier.

Kikyo was about to say something, when Rin came to view.

Rin smiled widely as she saw the miko, dropping all the bags she had, she rush to Kikyo and hugged her as tight as she could.

"oh mommy Kikyo, how Rin has missed you so much" said Rin as she hugged one of Kikyo's legs.

"I missed you also Rin" said the miko with a warm smile, that made Sesshomaru flitch abit.

"then why did you leave us?" asked Rin confuse as she still cling to the old lady's leg.

"I'm sorry Rin, but it wasn't my choice, i guess Sesshomaru hates the fact that I'm alive now" said Kikyo as she patted the little raven hair girl's head.

Sesshomaru's and Jaken's eyes widen in shock, _'she's alive, that's why i couldnt smell her old scent' _thought Sesshomaru, the rest of the villagers didnt pay attention, thinking that Kikyo would take care of them.

"your...alive?" asked Sesshomaru as he step closer to her.

She nodded abit as she looked at him, coming closer to her, stopping a feet away from her.

"how?" he asked in pure shock, as a soft breeze hit their body, all their hair flowing softly in the wind.

"Inuyasha, brought me back to life with the jewel" said Kikyo softly.

Sesshomaru turn he's head slightly to the side, getting abit angry, Inuyasha was able to bring the miko back to life and he that was lord of the western lands and had so much power couldn't, even with the sword of life, he couldn't bring the one he loves back to life.

"shouldn't that be good, daddy?" asked Rin looking at the sliver hair demon, "now you can mate with her and we'll be a real family"

Sesshomaru looked back at the ground, "to me...it never matter if you were dead or life" he said as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

the raven hair miko's eyes widen in shook, _'he didn't care if I was dead or life, he didnt I if she was flesh or made out of clay and herbs'_

"but i guess, Inuyasha will always have your heart" said the demon lord calmly.

"i dont love Inuyasha" said Kikyo calmly as Rin and Jaken just watch, the other people already inside their house or in stores.

"then why we you guys hugging and kissing" asked the mightly lord as he rose he's eye brow slightly.

"i was happy i was alive, and he surpised me with the kiss" said Kikyo as she still looked at him, he was as handsome as ever.

"why didn't you say that before?" he asked as he rose a hand to touch her warm cheek, making her blush softly.

"i tried, your just stobborn to listen" said Kikyo smile at him warmly.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky abit embrasse, _'if i would have listen...i could have had her with me all along'_ he thought, as he put he's hand down at he's side.

The miko was about to say something when Rin started to talk, "now we're a family again, we can travel like a family".

"No!" they all heard somebody yelled, Kikyo turn to see it was Orihime.

"Orhime" she whisper softly.

"No, she can't leave" said the girl with light brown hair, she dropped at 2 bags she was holding with food, letting all the food touch the ground she rushed at Kikyo's side, pushing Rin away.

"no taking my mommy away!" she shouted as she cling to Kikyo, Rin and Jaken exchange looks then stare at Lord Sesshomaru.

The miko kneed down at the little 6 year old, who started crying, "please you promise you would stay with me, mommy"

Kikyo wiped the girl's tears, "i know Orihime, and i will keep it" Kikyo said as she looked at the girl then at the group.

_'don't tell me, I'm losing her again' _thought the demon lord as he stared at the woman he loves.

"mommy Kikyo, please don't tell me your leaving us" said Rin in disbelieve.

Orihime looked at the 9 year old girl name Rin, "she's also your mommy? the brown hair asked.

Rin nodded, "yeah, please give us our mommy back, Rin misses her so much"

Orihime looked down, "i dont want mommy to leave me...but i dont want you to be sad either..." said Orihime.

"why dont you come with me " said Kikyo as Orihime looked up at her.

"really?" said Orihime abit shock, as Kikyo nodded.

"yeah, Rin has a sister!" said Rin happy as she went a hug her mommy and sister.

"WHAT ANOTHER HUMAN" said Jaken in disbelieve, then looked at he's lord.

"please daddy" said Rin as she looked at their lord.

Sesshomaru looked around him, and sign once he saw Kikyo's face, "fine...if it's the only way to have Kikyo back"

Kikyo smiled as the two young girls cheer.

Orihime turn to Rin, "lets get some of my clothes, so i can have something to wear while traveling with my new family" Orihime said with a wide smile, Rin nodded as she had the same smile on her face,Both girls left skipping.

"Jaken" said the mighty lord to th toad demon.

"ye..yes my lord" said the green demon as he bow slightly.

"go help them" he said emotionless, Jaken nodded and when after the girls.

Sesshomaru looked at beautiful female infront of him, "Kikyo...i missed you so much...and the day you went to the village...i wanted to tell you that...I LOVE YOU"

Kikyo smiled as she hugged him, "Sesshomaru, i love you too" she said as she looked up to see that he was looking back at her.

"I would be honor, if you would accept to be my mate" he said, hearing those words made the miko blush softly.

"the honor would be mine" she said with a smile, as he then leaned down and capture her lips with he's own.  
"oh looky daddy and mommy are kissing" said Orihime with a wide smile, as Rin cover her younger sister's eyes.

"Rin thinks your to young to see" said Rin as she was looking at her mommy and daddy.

"your also too young Rin" said Jaken as he put down the bags, unknown to them Orihime was still able to see her parents kissing since Rin was moving slightly,the little brown hair girl giggles softly.

Kikyo and Sesshomary parted, _**"i wanted a life time, for a moment like this"**_

**~~~*~~~~**

_**Soul- i didnt write who said the last sentence, cuz it seem more romantic...well to me it did XD lol. well please review and thank you again to everybody for reading it. and if you want me to make you a story with Kikyo and somebody, tell me and I'll try my best, i also do crossovers **_


End file.
